Punkt Załamania
by Marina97
Summary: Każdy posiada swój limit cierpliwości. Nawet Tsuna, uosobienie cierpliwości i wszystkich dobrych rzeczy, które z tym się wiążą, ma punkt, w którym traci panowanie. Co za szkoda, że Varia i Strażnicy Vongolii nie wzięli tego pod uwagę, gdy postanowili powalczyć. T za język, kolejne tłumaczenie z angielskiego Oryginał stworzony przez JapanManiac.


Tsunayoshi Sawada był bardzo spokojną osobą. Bardzo, **bardzo** spokojną osobą. Bo przecież, heloł, kiedy Reborn jest twoim korepetytorem, potrzebujesz cierpliwości świętego, aby przetrwać codzienne życie ze złośliwym, knującym intrygi bobasem.

Ale mieszkając w posiadłości pełnej krewkich, zmiennych, rwących się do walki ludzi, z których pierwsza połowa jest twoimi Strażnikami, a druga połowa to Varia (którzy lubią chować urazę i wciąż są zbulwersowani swoją porażką pięć lat temu) – cóż, nawet Tsuna, uosobienie wszelkich dobrych rzeczy (w których skład wchodzi miłość, szczęście i ogólna CUKIERKOWATOŚĆ) załamałby się, gdyby naciskać na niego za dużo.

„To wszystko wina Millefiore" - myślał posępnie Dziesiąty. Dwa miesiące temu rodzina Millefiore stwierdziła, że byłoby fajnie zaatakować i zniszczyć bazę Varii. Chociaż nie odnieśli sukcesu (w końcu mówimy tu o Varii), spowodowali dużą ilość uszkodzeń, których naprawa zajęłaby miesiące.

Więc, w akcie uprzejmości (i głupoty, jak myślał później Tsuna) pozwolił im zostać w Rezydencji Vongolii, dopóki ich baza będzie w naprawie. O czym, na niebiosa i ziemię, myślał , gdy pozwolił dwóm przeciwnym drużyną wejść w tak bliskie sąsiedztwo? Zakrył twarz dłońmi, siląc się na walkę ze swoją wzrastającą irytacją.

Na początku nie było tak źle, z okazyjnymi sprzeczkami tu i tam („Shishishishi~ Czyż to nie jest nasz bombowy chłopiec? Wciąż grasz szczeniaczka spełniającego wszystkie zachcianki twojej podróbki szefa?" „UMRZYJ, DO CHOLERY!"), razem ze zburzoną ścianą w pakiecie. Ale gdy czas powoli sobie płynął, napięcie urosło do poziomu, w którym walki wybuchały każdego dnia.

Belphegor i Gokudera wciąż kłócili się o tamtą Walkę o Pierścienie sprzed kilku lat – Tsuna naprawdę wolał nie myśleć, ile ścian i mebli zostało uszkodzonych przez noże, druty i wybuchy bomb. Squalo zadecydował, że będzie trenował Yamamoto, gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek najdzie go na to ochota, w celu utrzymania wspomnianego chłopaka na Drodze Miecza. Ryohei i Lussuria zawsze wplątywali się w mecze bokserskie (nieważne, ile razy potem kończyli w szpitalu) i nie wyglądało na to, żeby poprzysięgli sobie sportowy celibat. Na szczęście, Lambo i Mukuro wyjechali na misję w zeszłym miesiącu, gdy napięcie naprawdę zaczęło eksplodować, dlatego Marmon i Levi nie brali udziału w tym zamieszaniu.

Natomiast Xanxus i Hibari byli najgorsi. Choć żaden z nich właściwie nie brał udziału w walkach, pierwszy często podsycał je wyzwiskami i rzucając szklanką whisky, podczas gdy ten ostatni jedynie mierzył wszystko wzrokiem i zagryzał na śmierć każdego, kto wszedł mu w drogę.

Tsuna westchnął głęboko wchodząc do swojego biura, drzwi zamknęły się z delikatnym stuknięciem.

**BRZDĘK!**, odgłos niszczenia jakiegoś przedmiotu przyciągnął jego uwagę, ale chłopak zmusił się do ignorowania go, jak za każdym razem, gdy to się działo. To naprawdę nie był jedyny raz, gdy słyszał go dzisiaj. Swoją drogą, ta ogromna sterta papierów powinna zniknąć do wieczora, a wcale nie wypełni się sama, gdy nadal będzie wychodził, aby uspokoić kolejną kłótnię, prawda? Warto wziąć też pod uwagę fakt, że Reborn obserwował go wszystkowidzącym okiem i sięgał po pistolet za każdym razem, gdy Tsuna się rozpraszał.

- Dlaczego nie mogą bić się na zewnątrz!? – jęknął na dźwięk zbitego okna.

- Po prostu zignoruj to i skończ swoją robotę, głupi Tsuno. – Reborn rozkazał ostro, celując swoim pistoletem w stronę dwudziestolatka. Tsuna mógł tylko przytaknąć, zanim skierował każdy gram swojej energii na wypełnianiu papierów.

**TRZASK! HUK! ** To chyba już piąta ściana i dziesiąta waza zbita przez nich. Tsuna próbował, naprawdę próbował ignorować walkę, która trwała już około piętnastu godzin. Drgnął znacząco, gdy doszedł do niego dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, i wstał gwałtownie.

„Ci ludzie po prostu tego nie łapią, no nie?" – warknął do siebie. Musiał cierpieć przez dwadzieścia cholernych godzin papierkowej roboty, gdy oni postanowili sobie powalczyć. Walczyć i zniszczyć nawet WIĘCEJ rzeczy, które zazwyczaj kończyły jako jeszcze więcej papierzysk na jego biurku. Odetchnął głęboko otwierając drzwi do swojego biura i groźnie przemaszerował do holu, żeby odnaleźć źródło całego zamieszania. Reborn wyglądał na zaskoczonego podążając za swoim, zazwyczaj spokojnym, uczniem, zastanawiając się, co on planuje, aż w końcu znalazł się obok wkurzonego mężczyzny naprzeciwko salonu.

HUK! Drzwi trzasnęły przy otwieraniu. Jedno skrzydło wyskoczyło z zawiasów i uderzyło odległą ścianę, odkrywając chaos, w którym pogrążyło się pomieszczenie. Wszystkie walki ustały na widok dawniej uroczego, cierpliwego szefa posyłającego im teraz mordercze spojrzenie. Xanxus drgnął lekko, gdy zorientował się, że gdyby siedział kilka centymetrów na prawo, jego głowa prawdopodobnie zostałaby oderwana.

- MAM WAS WSZYSTKICH DOŚĆ! JESTEŚCIE ZWYKŁĄ BANDĄ POPIERDOLONYCH IDIOTÓW!

Jeśli w pokoju wcześniej panowała cisza, w tym momencie umarła. Nikt nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Tsuna przeklinał w ten sposób.

- RZYGAM WAMI WSZYTKIMI, ĆWOKI WALCZĄCE ZE SOBĄ I NISZCZĄCE POSIADŁOŚĆ! JEŚLI, BĘKARCI, TAK BARDZO CHCECIE WALCZYĆ, ZRÓBCIE TO NA ZEWNĄTRZ! A GÓWNO MNIE TO OBCHODZI, CZY PÓJDZIECIE ZASZALEĆ I ZNISZCZYĆ ŚWIAT, CZY ZABIĆ JAKICHŚ TAM NIEWINNYCH CYWILI! JAKKOLWIEK CHCIECIE MARNOWAĆ SWÓJ CZAS, ZRÓBCIE TO GDZIEŚ, GDZIE NIE BĘDZIECIE NISZCZYĆ POSIADŁOŚCI I DODAWAĆ MI WIĘCEJ ZASRANYCH PAPIERÓW DO SKOŃCZENIA!

Zatoczył się i przyszpilił dwóch szermierzy palącym wzrokiem, zamrażając obydwu na miejscu.

- YAMAMOTO, SQUALO! JEŚLI, KURWA, TAK BARDZO CHCECIE TRENOWAĆ, RÓBCIE TO W PIEPRZONEJ SALI TRENINGOWEJ! GDYBYŚCIE UMIELI CZYTAĆ, TO WIEDZIELIBYŚCIE, DO CZEGO TEN POKÓJ MIAŁ SŁUŻYĆ! SPIEPRZAĆ!

Nie było potrzeby do wydawania większej ilości rozkazów – całkowicie przerażeni zwrotem osobowości Tsuny o 180 stopni, duet szybko wybiegł z pokoju, potykając się o siebie nawzajem w ucieczce przed oburzoną aurą chłopaka.

- GOKUDERA! CO TY, DO CHOLERY, MYŚLAŁEŚ?! TY AKURAT POWINIENEŚ WIEDZIEĆ, ŻEBY NIE WALCZYĆ Z BELPHEGOREM TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE CIĘ PROWOKUJE! JEŚLI CHCE WIDZIEĆ KREW, NIECH SPIERDALA ZMASAKROWAĆ JAKIEŚ PIEPRZONE MIASTO! NIE DBAM O TO!

Pierwszy z nich wyglądał na zawstydzonego swoją porywczą naturą, gdy drugi z nich wydawał się rozdarty między strachem a zainteresowaniem sugestią Tsuny. Wszyscy obecni wyglądali na zszokowanych i przerażonych. Od kiedy to Dziesiąty promował masowe ludobójstwo?

Reborn opuścił swój kapelusz, żeby zakryć rozbawiony uśmiech.

Tsuna wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i spojrzał na swojego Strażnika Słońca.

- I RYOHEI! NIE POWINIENEŚ SIĘ NAPALAĆ TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE INNI WALCZĄ! POWINIENEŚ ICH USPOKOIĆ I NIE ZACZYNAĆ KOLEJNEJ GŁUPIEJ WALKI, KTÓRA POWODUJE ZA DUŻO ZNISZCZEŃ! TO SAMO DO CIEBIE, LUSSURIA!

Dwójka bokserów próbowała jakoś argumentować swoje akcje („Ale walka jest ekstremalna!" „To takie urocze widzieć te wszystkie przepocone ciała i—„), ponosząc kompletne fiasko w uspokajaniu Tsuny.

Nie działało. Dziesiąty patrzył przez moment zupełnie pustym wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zmieniły się w dwa półksiężyce – był to uśmiech pełen pewnej zguby i zwiastun sadystycznej kary. Był tak przerażający, że nawet Xanxus i Hibari nie odważyli się odezwać.

- Co za wymówki… – powiedział słodziutko, jego uśmiech stawał się straszniejszy z każdym słowem – … wy chcecie wymyślić? Hmm?

Obaj tylko spojrzeli na Tsunę, spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie postanowili opuścić pokój. Xanxus wybuchnął śmiechem, a Hibari stanął naprzeciw swojego szefa rozbawiony.

- Więc, nareszcie postanowiłeś pokazać swoją—

Został gwałtowanie uciszony, gdy Tsuna obrócił się do nich, uśmiechając się w ten sam sposób, jak uśmiechał się do Lussurii i Ryoheia.

- Przypuszczam, że macie jakiś adekwatny powód do śmiechu? – spytał, chyląc lekko głowę. Wtedy jego oczy nagle zabłysnęły gniewem i znowu wybuchnął.

- GDYBY WASZA DWÓJKA, LENIWE BAŁWANY, POSTANOWIŁA ZAINTERWENIOWAĆ RAZ NA JAKIŚ CZAS, RESZTA IDIOTÓW UCISZYŁABY SIĘ, USPOKOIŁA I ZOSTAWIŁA DOM NIETKNIĘTY. ALE NIEEE! WY DWA DUPKI JESTEŚCIE ZBYT LENIWI, ŻEBY ZROBIĆ NAWET COŚ TAKIEGO, CHOLERA!

Patrzyli na Tsunę w szoku, zdziwieni, ze był aż tak wkurzony, żeby nawrzeszczeć nawet na nich. Niezdolny do zbudowania większej ilości spójnych zdań, Dziesiąty warknął jeszcze raz i chwycił Leona, który następnie zmienił się w pewien bardzo znajomy kapeć, który natychmiast został rozpoznany przez Hibariego. Tsuna rzucił nim ze śmiertelną celnością w najbliższą osobę. Hibari skamieniał, gdy kapeć uderzył go w sam środek twarzy, zostawiając jasnoczerwony ślad.

- No, jeśli teraz ktoś was odważy się pisnąć choć słówko, możemy zacząć kolejną bitwę. – syknął Tsuna. – Uciszę was, kurwa, samemu.

To mówiąc, wyleciał z pokoju, zostawiając rozbawionego Reborna z dwójką dogłębnie przerażonych ludzi. Xanxus spojrzał na twarz Hibariego i huknął głośnym śmiechem. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się na ułamek sekundy, przez powietrze przeleciał but i również walnął śmiejącego się Xanxusa w twarz, zostawiając prawie identyczny czerwony wzór pasujący do śladu Hibariego.

Tsuna wystawił głowę przez drzwi i spojrzał na wszystkich.

- Mówiłem: „Bez cholernego hałasu!". – drzwi trzasnęły znowu, a Tsuna wrócił do swojego biura, uszczęśliwiony martwą ciszą, która nawiedziła posiadłość.

Reborn tylko zachichotał cicho, gdy opuścił pokój bezpośrednio po swoim uczniu.

- Kufufufu, jeju, jeju, co się tu wydarzyło? – Mukuro rzucił rozbawione spojrzenie na wciąż zszokowanych mafiozów.

- Czy stało się coś strasznego? – dodał Lambo, przyglądając się uważnie każdej osobie.

Gdy Mukuro i Lambo wrócili ze swojej misji, byli zaskoczeni zastaniem Rezydencji Vongolii cichej jak cmentarz, ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami zmuszonymi do odwiedzenia miejscowego terapeuty w celu pozbycia się traumy. Traumy spowodowanej słyszeniem ich słodkiego, uroczego, spokojnego szefa o miękkim sercu krzyczącego na nich i jadącego im wszystkim. Nie wspominając o tym, że zasugerował Belphegorowi zmasakrowanie miasteczka pełnego niewinnych ludzi. Było to wystarczające, aby zatrzymać proces myślowy każdego, kto znał Tsunę choć trochę.

Trauma była tak wielka, że nawet Gokudera prawie uciekł, gdy przypadkowo spotkał Dziesiątego na korytarzu. Tsuna uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo, ale Gokudera wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha.

Xanxus i Hibari również zostali zmuszeni do pozostania w swoich kwaterach, ku ich wielkiemu żalowi. Nieważne, jak bardzo Bianchi i Shamal próbowali, nie mogli wymazać z ich twarzy czerwonych nadruków, którym zajęło trochę czasu, zanim zbledły. Mówiło to co nieco o sile Tsuny.

Zapytany przez ludzi z zewnątrz, nikt nie byłby w stanie wytłumaczyć strachu, jaki Strażnicy i członkowie Varii żywili do Tsuny, ani dlaczego zaczęli wykonywać jego rozkazy bez żadnych pytań.

I znowu, nikt nie chciał na nowo przeżywać „Incydentu", jak to traumatyczne przeżycie zostało nazwane.


End file.
